Known packages for cakes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.4,425,356 to Dakl have a base and a domed plastic cover secured to the base by sticky tabs on the cover being placed in overlying contact with complementary tabs on the base. Such packages have the disadvantage of failing to provide secure coupling of the plastic cover to the base under varying conditions to which the package may be subjected. For example, the reusable adhesive between tabs on the base and cover may become inoperative due to cold temperatures or excessive heat. The adhesion between tabs may not be strong enough to withstand forces to which the packaging may be subjected. In use of known adhesive packages, if the cake, its icing or other substances such as flour come into contact with the adhesive on the tabs, the tabs will foul and not hold the cover on the base. In manufacture, such known adhesive packages suffer the disadvantage that application of the re-usable adhesive is difficult, expensive and limits the nature of materials which can be used for the base.